Life and Death
by thanksforthetea
Summary: I have decided to leave this story. I have moved onto more interests, and wrote this a while back. I do, however, intend on finishing it someday. However, I am not at this time. So be warned, I will not update.
1. Rauch auf dem Horizont

Hello! Thank you for starting to read my Fullmetal Alchemist fan-fiction.

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR AFTER MOVIE SPOILERS! PLEASE DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET SPOILED!**

If you're planning to read ahead. I am extremely bad at spelling and grammar. So please correct me at some spots if I'm wrong.

Again, Thanks for having the time for reading my fan fiction for Chapter One

* * *

Kapitel Eins - Rauch auf dem Horizont  
(Chapter One - Smoke on the Horizon)

Edward dazed at his own appearance in the pool of water, on the warm, rainy day in Munich, Germany.  
"Brother look!" Alphonse held up a chubby, orange tabby cat.  
"We don't need a cat in this world Al," Edward kneeled down to wash his face in the puddle, "who knows how many stray cats you could have picked up, and put them into Whinry's house"  
Sound of bombs came from the mountains.  
Al looked at the huge explosion of red and black rising on the horizon.  
"Stupid war," Edward got up, then opened his large, red umbrella, and started to walk fast, trying to get home just incase if he got a call, or something else like the Nazi's taking them away (Even though they're not Jews, probably because of their alchemic powers)  
The youngest brother followed the eldest.

Five minutes later, the two arrive in a small apartment. Two twins, side by side, were facing the west wall. The east was the kitchen and the bathroom once you open the oak door. On the north side, two small, rounded windows viewed the town, and the mountains, were most of the war was taking place.  
Ed folded up the umbrella and shook it up to get all the collected water droplets off; he hung up his thick, brown coat and kurplunged onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
Al went over to the kitchen and started to make pancakes (The only thing that he could remember how to cook.  
"Al," Edward sat up, squashing the petite bed.  
Al flipped a pancake, "Yes Nii-san"  
"Do you think it was wrong of me to bring you here... I mean"  
"-No It's not Nii-san," Al smiled, putting two pancakes on a china plate, "I actually don't mind it here, I was getting lonely anyways"  
Edward sat up on the rock hard bed. He got off and walked slow paced to the kitchen, and sat down at the table where Al laid the leaning tower of golden pancakes straight from the pan.  
Alphonse joined his younger brother, he grabbed at least ten pancakes and smothered them with some week old butter.

After the two of them had the snack (Well, more like dinner), Ed decided to go to sleep. He heard a loud moaning sound coming from the bathroom.  
It got louder, and louder.  
Ed decided to investigate, he grabbed the gigantic (Gigantic to him at least) umbrella. Slowly, the eldest Elric opened the bathroom door. Water was leaking from the toilet.  
The fat orange tabby jumped out from inside the toilet onto Edward.  
A huge thunk was made across the wooden floor.  
The kitten mewed.  
"It's just a cat, thank god," Edward picked up the cat, and plopped it into Al's arms.  
The youngest Elric stared at the eldest, he giggled a bit, then said in a giggly tone, "Sorry Nii-san, since the radio said that it was going to rain, I just had to bring it here"  
Edward sighed, and he opened the blinds to the window. Clouds of red filled the mountainous air.  
The door knocked.  
"I'll get it Nii-san!" Alphonse dashed towards the door, unrealising that the floor was still wet due to the fact of the kitten plunged towards the young man.  
The eldest yelled, "Wait A-"  
It was too late, Alphonse had already slipped. Still holding on the door, the youngest said to his brother, "Help...Me"  
Edward walked over to Al and started to laugh, he helped Al up and fluffed his red jacket. He answered the door.  
"Good evening"  
"Ah! Good evening Noah! What seems to bring you to mine, and my younger brothers' apartment?" Edward offered Noah inside. He dashed towards the living room to tidy up all the papers and books everywhere. Alas, Edward slipped on the rock hard floor.  
Noah giggled; she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She walked around the puddle of water, Al following.  
"Are you here because you predicted something?" Al offered Noah tea, but she declined.  
The lady nodded, "I have seen the future of your futures"  
Edward got up, he slowly walked though the puddle, then dashed towards Noah, making a skidding sound as he put on the brakes, "Seen our future? What is it like? Gold? Fame? Fortune"  
"Nii-san!" Al got furious, then calmed down, "Is it at least good"  
Noah shook her head, "It's not good, it's something to do with the war happening here and you two, like I said earlier"  
"Something to do with the war," Edward thought.  
"I should get going," Noah brushed her dress off, and started to walk towards the door.  
Al followed the lady, "Why should you go"  
"It's getting late," Noah smiled, as she turned the ancient, brass, knob, "and besides, the ladies are waiting for me! Bye for now"  
As Noah walked down the stairs and out the door, she frowned and said grimly, "I hope that Al can manage what pain he is going to endure."


	2. Das Benennen

I am so sorry it took me a while to do chapter two. I didn't know how to start it, and I was caught up in school! I'm EXTREAMLY sorry!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR AFTER MOVIE SPOILERS! PLEASE DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET SPOILED!**

If you're planning to read ahead. I am extremely bad at spelling and grammar. So please correct me at some spots if I'm wrong. Again, Thanks for having the time for reading my fan fiction for Chapter Two.

* * *

Kapitel Zwei - Das Benennen (Chapter Two - The Calling)

"Al... Alphonse" a distant voice was calling towards him.  
The young alchemist from Rezinbool stood in a dark, pitch black room. It was so dark that when he held up his hand, he couldn't see in front of him.  
"What do you want with me?" Al asked the voice calling to him.  
The room filled with a cackle, "I will find you and kill you Elric Brothers"  
Alphonse wanted to run, but was shaken in fear that he could not move an inch. His eyes filled with tears of sadness.  
The laugh came closer and closer, until the entire room shone with a bright, red flash.  
"Nii-san!" Alphonse gasped.  
Edward, who was still asleep, rolled over to one side.  
Alphonse smiled. Then assured, went to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Al! Al! Get up you dope!" Edward shook his younger sibling, trying to wake him up.  
Alphonse muffled, "Nii-san"  
Ed looked at Al, worried.  
"Nii-san... I feel sick..." Alphonse threw up blood onto the floor.  
Edward gasped, looking for his words "Alphonse! We need to get you a doctor right away"  
The eldest Elric ran into the living room and dialed the doctor.  
"Hello? Hello?" Edward said rushed, "Yes. My younger brother just threw up blood all over the floor! Could you send a doctor ASAP? Please! Thank you"  
The older brother hung up the phone and ran towards Alphonse.  
"Nii-san..." Alphonse gasped for air.  
Edward had tears in his eyes, if his brother died now, he wouldn't have anyone else (Except Noah) to talk to.  
Al coughed a hoarse cough. Then, something rolled onto the floor. It was small, golden in colour, but had some rust, and had Alphonse's blood symbol that Edward used to seal him to the amour with on it.  
"Nii-san... I feel... Better"  
Edward looked back up at Alphonse, he was confused.  
Alphonse looked at the little item that Edward was holding he looked white in fear, like he'd seen a ghost or something.  
"Al"  
"I saw that..." Alphonse explained, "I saw blood, my symbol, and a cackling in my dream..."


	3. Die Andere Seite

Enjoy the third chapter... 3

* * *

Kapitel Drei - Die Andere Seite  
(Chapter Three - The Other Side)

Winry put the bouquet of lovely, snow white, daisies that she picked from her garden on Izumi's grave. She gave a smile, prayed, and then walked away.  
It was warm-ish, but still cool for autumn. Winery put on a scarf that she knitted for Edward, but since Edward wasn't going to be in this world, she will wear it until he comes here for good.  
She sighed, carrying a huge shoulder bag filled with goodies a good automail engineer needs.  
Winry found a nice little cafe in Rezinbul, and decided to have a little snack before supper.  
"Hello 'mam! Would you like anything to eat or drink this wonderful afternoon?" a little girl, perhaps eight or nine, offered Winry a glass of water.  
Winry smiled "You remind me of someone I knew..." she looked down.  
The girl was confused, "What's wrong 'mam?" the girl looked at Winry, worried that she would burst in tears, or throw her all away to Xing for serving her poorly. She waited for the worst.  
"Oh nothing! Could I have a slice of apple pie if you have some?" the automail enginer smiled.  
The girl nodded, and trotted off to get the slice.

Sitting in the warmth of the open fire, Roy Mustang, still in the military, looks outside.  
"Snow..." the man muffled under a warm, green coloured scarf.  
He stood up, and walked towards the kitchen to make himself some good old cup of coffee.  
A knock came from the door.  
"Come in, door is open," Roy said clearly for the person to hear.  
A lady, dressed in thick jackets (At least four or five on), and enormous pants, walked in. She undressed herself, and sat herself down by the fire.  
Roy smiled "I see you came to visit me, how very thoughtful of you Hawkeye"  
Riza pulled out her hair elastic to dry her hair, "Why do you have to live up here in such hard conditions colonel"  
"Don't call me a colonel..." Roy sighed, then walked over to Riza, "Remember I"  
"I still want to call you colonel sir..." Riza smiled a faint smile, looking at the handed cup of coffee from Roy.  
Roy smiled, and then walked over to grab his royal blue coffee cup. He sat down next to the woman.  
Riza blushed, and then she added, "Um... Sir"  
"What is it"  
"You're a bit to close for comfort for me"  
Roy scooted a bit down the sofa, and sighed.  
Why doesn't she see that I like her? I mean, I've given her all the signs.  
Hawkeye smiled, sipping your coffee, "Hayate is growing well, It's been a while since you've seen him last"  
"Yeah, except I don't really have a lot of money to stay in a hotel in Central right now," Roy looked at the fire, how its orange flames flickered from the wooden logs.  
Riza smiled, "You... Can... Stay with me if you'd like"  
"Really?" Roy asked to make sure that the woman he was talking to was being sarcastic or not.  
Riza nodded, "Yes. You can stay there as long as you would like to too"  
"Thank you Hawkeye." Roy looked at the woman's dark, mysterious brown eyes.  
Hawkeye smiled, "Call me 'Riza' for now on colonel."

"I'm home grandma..." Winry dropped her bags at the front door of her house; she walked over to a picture. She smiled, looking at the latest picture of Pinako. She passed on a few weeks ago.  
Winry cried. She whipped her tears away on her sleeve of her jacket, and walked upstairs to her dark, cold bedroom. She lied there, crying. Crying, hoping that the two brothers that she knew would return to her. Then, she fell asleep.

"Hm..." The doctor examined Alphonse.  
The boy blinked, "What is it sir? Am I sick"  
The doctor shook his head side to side, "Nope, you appear to be fine. But, I'll leave you a packet of pills to take, just in case," the doctor handed Alphonse the pills, and walked out the front door.  
Edward stood up from a stool he was sitting on beside Alphonse, "I'm going to go grab some food, and we're running low on stock. I'll be right back okay Al"  
Alphonse nodded, "Sure Nii-san"  
"What's wrong"  
"Nothing Ed..." Alphonse curled up in the thick, knitted quilt and went to sleep.


End file.
